


Fireproof

by Claudii85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Niall Horan/Harry Styles - Freeform, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: The night started exactly how every other night they spent together always started, until Liam realised Louis was sitting a lot closer than he usually do. But again Liam didn't think much of it, back in the days they had no conception of what personal space was so having Louis plastered to his side was not that strange.Or Liam and Louis sleeps together and everything change...for the best.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyInSoulPunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk/gifts).



> *Change of rating because of the new chapter*
> 
> This started as a conversation wondering if Louis still mix his cereal and I ended up writing this. I hope you will like it.

Liam walked in the kitchen and Louis is standing in front of the counter, only wearing a pair of pants and an oversized t-shirt, making his lite frame looking even more delicate. From where he is Liam can see Louis’ eyes are still half closed and his hair are sticking up in every way possible. Liam smiled. He doesn't know what happened last night. No, he knows what happened, he and Louis slept together but he doesn't know why it happened yesterday. 

In the past few months they spent more time together, healing old wounds and learning how to be friends again. They spent countless night drinking beers and laughing, talking about their sons and updating each others on their lives. Yesterday, after they finished taping the X Factor episode, Louis jumped in his arms, telling him how proud he was, his mouth moving against Liam's ear and sending shivers down his spine. Liam didn't think too much of it and smile at Louis. Louis asked him if he felt like eating greasy food and drinking a few beers to celebrate his performance and the fact that for the first time all of Louis’ act went through. Liam gladly agreed and went back to the dressing room to change back into jeans. 

The night started exactly how every other night they spent together always started, until Liam realised Louis was sitting a lot closer than he usually do. But again Liam didn't think much of it, back in the days they had no conception of what personal space was so having Louis plastered to his side was not that strange. 

They kept talking and Louis put his head on Liam's shoulder, “you smell great,” Louis said before turning his head and nuzzling at Liam's neck. Liam shivered but did nothing to stop Louis. It was not unpleasant to feel Louis’ light stubble rub against his neck. He felt Louis’ hand on his thigh and Liam closed his eyes.

“What are you doing?”

“I'm don't know.”

“Are you drunk?”

“Definitely not. I know what I'm doing” murmured Louis, his face still tucked in Liam's neck.

“You said you didn't.”

“No, I know what I'm doing, I just don't know what finally gave me the courage to do it.”

“Finally?”

“I've been thinking about you a lot since we started hanging out more, thinking about you as more than a friend,” answered Louis.

Liam turned his head and kissed Louis softly and pulled back before Louis had time to kiss him back. Louis rose to his feet and extended his hand toward his friend, Liam took it and followed Louis to his bedroom.

And now he was here, in Louis' kitchen, looking at Louis mixing three different sort of cereal in a bowl.

Liam walked up to Louis and wrapped his arms around Louis waist.

“I didn't know you still do this,” said Liam before planting a quick kiss to the side of Louis’ neck.

Louis turned around, his cereal forgotten, and smiled at Liam.

“You stayed.”

Liam looked at him, confused.

“Of course I did. Were you really afraid I would leave in the middle of the night?”

“No, not really.”

Liam arched an eyebrow and Louis blushed.

“Ok, maybe I was afraid you would be gone.”

“Why?”

“I don't know. But I’m happy you're still here. And I know it’s a bit early to talk about feelings but I need to know where you stand.”

Liam stayed silent for a moment, searching for the right words. He could see Louis getting more anxious with every second he stayed silent and Liam squeezed Louis’ hip reassuringly. 

“I would be lying if I said I thought about you like that before. Well, I did back when we were in the band but we both had girlfriends and we were young and i was confused and still searching who I was so it doesn't count,” said Liam and Louis looked surprised by Liam’s confession, “we can talk about this later,” added Liam, “but more recently, yeah I would be lying if I said I thought about it before last night but you were not just an easy fuck because I was horny. I wanted it and I do not regret what happened. Do you regret it?”

“Not at all. It was perfect.”

Liam smiled and kissed Louis, slowly. 

“So, things are not gonna get weird between us? In a few hours or days you won't decide you can’t do this and disappear?”

“I could never do that because we're fireproof.”

“Oh my god, that was cheesy,” laughed Louis. 

“I know but it’s not less true.”

Louis smiled and kissed Liam. 

“How about we forget breakfast for now and we do a repeat of last night?”

Liam licked his lips and lead Louis back to his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

They've been together for 6 months now. They decided to take things slow and it was a great idea. But lately Liam had felt a change in his feeling toward Louis and he had not idea how to tell him. He's never been the best to talk about feelings, he always felt awkward when he had to do it. Liam was better a writing songs about it but he's not sure Louis would appreciate a song. He knows he will have to use his words, to be an adult about it and talk to Louis.

Liam walks inside Louis’ house after his morning run, he's sweaty and exhausted. He needs a long and hot shower. He unlace his running shoes and place them next to Louis’ on the shoes rack. He tried to be quiet just in case Louis is still in bed, it's still early. The sun he barely starting to shine. Liam likes jogging so early in the morning. He hate waking up so early but he loves going outside when the city is barely starting to wake up. Also this means a lot less paparazzi and fan encounters. He loves his fans with all his heart but he feel like stopping every two minutes to sign an autograph or take a picture is a bit counterproductive. 

Liam hears a crash and a string of curses being muttered coming from the kitchen. Liam walks in and there is cereals everywhere on the kitchen floor mixed with glass shard and milk. Louis has both os his hands in his hair and Liam never saw him looking more dejected before. 

“Babe, are you okay?” 

“Ye, I'm just tired and the bowl slipped from my hands and-”

“It's okay, I'm gonna help you clean,” says Liam as he walks toward the closet where they keep the mop and their cleaning products. Louis smile through a yawn. 

“Why are you awake? You're clearly still tired.”

“I woke up and you had already left for your jogging and I couldn't fall asleep again. I'm used to have you next to me.”

Liam smiled and started wiping the milk with a towel. Louis had not moved from his spot and Liam didn't have the heart to ask him to help him clean. Once most of the milk had been wiped, Liam took the broom to gather the cereal all in the same place and put them in the trash. Louis finally moved when Liam asked him, because he needed to mop the floor if they didn't want to have floor sticky with old milk. Louis sat on the counter and watched Liam work. 

Liam put everything back in the closet and washed his hands. He dried them on a clean towel and walked to where Louis was sitting on the counter. He slotted himself between Louis’ thighs and tilted his head up, silently asking for a kiss. Louis smiled and bent his head down and place a sweet kiss on Liam’s lips. They kissed for a few minutes, until Liam broke the kiss and turned around and opened the cabinet where they were keeping their bowls. 

“What are you doing?”

“Making you another bowl of cereal,” answered Liam as he took the first box on the counter. It was peanut butter Cheerios. He filled half of the bowl with it and reached for the second box. It was fruit pebbles. Liam knew Louis was mixing his cereals but for some reason he had never really paid attention to the cereal Louis was mixing together. 

He turned to Louis, holding the fruity cereal box like it had insulted him and said, “are you really mixing this with Cheerios? Are you pregnant?”

Louis rolled his eyes and yawned. 

“It taste great okay, don't judge!”

“Oh my god, why do I love you?”

Liam felt his breath catch in his throat. This is not how he wanted to tell Louis he loves him, he wanted the moment to be perfect, he wanted Louis to remember. And telling Louis he loved him while mocking his cereal choice was far from perfect. Liam was panicking, he couldn't take it back it would break Louis’ heart and he meant it, he loved Louis so so much. 

“What did you said?”

“I love you?”

“Do you really?” asked Louis, his voice small and unsure.

Liam nodded frantically, he didn't want Louis to doubt him.

“Yes, I love you.”

Louis beamed and jumped down the counter. He wrapped his arms around Liam's shoulder and kissed him passionately. 

“I love you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

Liam is in panic mode. He decided to propose to Louis. He loves him more than anything and they've been together for two years now. A year after their first kiss, they moved in together, in Liam's house. Liam's house had just finished being renovated and when Liam gave him a tour, Louis almost started crying when Liam showed him the room he had made for Freddie. Louis couldn't believe it but Liam told him even if he couldn't have Freddie with him as much as he wished at least when he had him, he would have his own bed and toys. He didn't want Freddie to sleep in the guest bedroom where he would not feel at home. 

If he's being honest, Liam never knew if he wanted to get married before. But with Louis everything was so clear. Their relationship was nowhere near perfect and there was bumps and petty fight sometimes but they were happy and in love and Liam had never been so sure about anything else in his life. Louis was the love of his life and he wants to spend the rest of his life with him. Hopefully this is what Louis wanted too and this is exactly why Liam was panicking at the idea of proposing. He didn't want a disaster to happen like the first time he said ‘I love you’. But, thinking back, it might not have been perfect like he wanted but Louis definitely remembered and loved to tell the story to everybody, last year he even told the whole world during an episode of The X Factor. 

Liam checked the time on his phone and calculated what time it was in Los Angeles, he needed to talk to Niall. Niall was good at these things and he knows when he proposed to Harry a few months before, it had been epic. Liam dialed his number, hoping he would answer. 

“Payno!” answered Niall after a few ring, he sounded frantic. 

“Niall, are you okay?” asked Liam, “What's going on?”

“Lisa, she's about to give birth Liam. Our baby girl will be born soon,” Niall sounded so excited and nervous. Liam laughed, he knew this feeling very well, he had felt the same when Cheryl gave birth to Bear.

“Oh my god! Congrats Nialler! I'm so happy for you and tell Harry too. Just call me back when you have a moment.”

“But why did you called?”

“Don't worry about this, focus on your baby right now okay?”

“Ya sure?”

“Yes, now go! And congrats again, I'm very happy for you and I can't wait to meet her.”

“Thanks Payno.” Liam ended the phone call and texted the good news to Louis. He opened his laptop before him and started shopping for a gift, his proposal “problem” forgotten for the moment.

*

Liam was making dinner, Louis would be home soon,he opened the wrong cabinet and saw Louis's cereal. Louis was obsessed with this new brand because they had toys in the box. Louis claimed he collected them for Freddie but Liam knew his boyfriend and knew it was a lie. Louis was getting way too excited every time he opened a new box. Liam took his phone from his back pocket and snapped a picture of the brand's info on the back of the box. He put it back in the cabinet and finished dinner. 

The next morning Liam slid out of their bed and went to his office down the hall while Louis was still sleeping. He made a few phone calls and was able to schedule a meeting with someone from the cereal company. Hopefully everything would work as planned. He walked back to their bedroom and lay next to Louis and pressed his face in Louis' neck. He fell asleep in a few minutes. 

*

The company called Liam about two weeks later and told him the box was ready. The brand's head office was based in London and Liam was happy he could go and pick up the box by himself. He would have been way to nervous for the company to send it to him by courrier. It also looks less suspicious if Liam came home with cereal instead of someone delivering the box at their home.

Liam stopped and bought grocery and put the box in the bag with the rest before he walked inside. Louis was in the kitchen, sitting on a stool at the counter, typing fast on his laptop. Liam put the bags on the ground and went to see what Louis was up to. He hooked his chin on Louis' shoulder and watched Louis typing his email for a moment. Liam kissed Louis’ temple and started unloading the grocery. 

“I bought you your fave cereal,” said Liam and Louis lifted his head and smiled. 

“Thank you.” 

Liam put the box in the cabinet next to the others. His heart was beating so fast he was scared Louis could hear it. He never felt more nervous in his life, not even when he auditioned for The X Factor. 

The next morning, Liam made sure he was up and back from his run before Louis was up, of Louis opened the box and discovered the ring without Liam, it would ruined the surprise. 

Liam sat at the counter and read the newspaper when Louis walked in the kitchen, eyes half opened, his hair going in every way. It reminded Liam of their first night together. He watched Louis open the cabinet and take out the boxes. He saw Louis perk up when he remembered Liam had brought a new box of the cereal that came with a toy. Louis opened it and plunge his hand into the box, searching with the plastic container with the toy inside. 

Liam felt like he was about to throw up, he was dizzy, in a few seconds Louis would discover the ring. He watched Louis fumble with the little plastic box and he heard him gasp.

“What the-?”

Louis turned around and saw Liam, on one knee behind him. 

“Liam?”

“Will you marry me?”

Liam saw Louis’ eyes fill with tears and a smile appear on his face and Liam felt relief even if Louis had not answered yet. 

“Yes! Yes I will!”

Liam got up on his feet and gently took the ring from Louis’ hand and put it on his finger. 

“How did you managed to do that?”

“A few phone calls and I guess having money helps a little too,” laughed Liam. Louis beamed and place a sweet kiss on Liam's lips. 

“I love you! I can't believe we're engaged!” 

“I can't believe you put my engagement ring in my favorite cereal box,” laughed Louis and Liam laughed too. 

He couldn't believe his luck and he had never felt more happy.

-FIN-


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add a fourth chapter, I hope you will like it!

“How do you feel about babies?” questioned Liam, late one night after they visited their goddaughter Amelia.

Niall and Harry had asked them if they want to be their daughter’s godfathers with Gemma who would be the godmother. Liam was so happy he could have cried and Louis denied he cried but Liam saw him discreetly wiping his eyes, not fooling anyone. 

Louis was plastered against Liam who had his arm around his shoulders. Louis was typing some email on his laptop. He lifted his eyes from the screen and looked at Liam, smiling.

“They are usually adorable and we have one each.”

Liam sighed and tried not to roll his eye but he smiled.

“I meant more as our baby? I mean, I want to know if maybe you would like us to have a baby together?”

“You know I can't actually get pregnant, right?” asked Louis.

“Stop playing dumb, I'm trying to be serious.”

Louis put his laptop away and climbed over Liam’s lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Do you think it would be the right time? We are just starting our record label and-”

“If we wait for the right time,” interrupted Liam, holding Louis by his waist, his thumbs drawing gentle circle on Louis’ skin, “we'll never have kids. Yes we are starting our label, but this allow us to work from home for the moment, and when Briana got pregnant with Freddie, it was certainly not the right time, same for me when I had Bear. We were both too young to become dads but look at us now. We're married, our lives are more stable and you were able to obtain Freddie's custody. I don't think there is a perfect moment. Freddie and Bear both arrived when it wasn't the right time and we managed it. So my point is, I think we would make great parents, together.”

Louis was not saying anything, just looking at Liam and Liam was starting to feel anxious.

“Unless...it's not something you want with me,” said Liam, avoiding Louis’ eyes. Maybe Louis was right, maybe it wasn't the right time, maybe it would never be. Maybe it was the reason Louis gave him because he didn't want any more kids.

Louis moved his hands from behind Liam's neck to his cheeks and bent down to kiss him slowly.

“Were you thinking about adopting or using a surrogate mother?” questioned Louis, pressing another kiss to Liam's lips. 

“Are you serious? You want this? You would want another kid?”

“Of course I do, I love you and I want to give a brother or sister to Freddie and Bear. I want us to be a huge family. Now, I know I said I couldn't get pregnant but we can still try,” said Louis wiggling his eyebrows. 

Liam laughed and flipped Louis on the bed.

*

Liam sat in front of Louis, trying to hide his excitement when Louis reached for the cereal box in front of him. Louis opened it and stopped halfway and cocked his head to the side and looked at Liam.

“Why are my cereal all pink? What have you done to my cereal? Wait! All my cereal are pink! Does that mean we're having a girl?” Louis asked excitedly.

Liam beamed and nodded. The day before, their surrogate mother had her appointment at the hospital and Liam went with her, Louis usually went too, but he had been stuck in a meeting. When Liam came back home he had spent hours going through Louis cereal boxes to put all the pink cereal together. It was their thing now, announcing big news through cereal boxes. It took Liam everything to not reveal it to Louis the second Louis came home. 

They had talked about this and as long as they had a healthy baby, boy or girl didn't matter, but since they already had boys Liam was very excited at the idea to have a little girl. And Louis was happy too, he hadn't stopped smiling.

“We're really having a little girl?”

“Yes.”

Liam smiled and walked to Louis and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and put his head in the crook of his neck. He was so happy. He couldn't believe his luck. 

“I love you,” he whispered in Louis’ neck.

“I love you too.”

-FIN-


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add another chapter. I got a cute idea and I had to write it so here it is!
> 
> Enjoy xx

Liam’s eyes fluttered open, a ray of sun hitting him directly in the face. Louis was still asleep next to him and the house was completely silent. He looked at the clock on the nightstand, it was still early and the kids were probably still asleep, they were never this calm except when they slept. Liam smiled and looked at Louis for a moment. Liam still couldn't believe how lucky he was. He and Louis had just celebrated their 6th anniversary. Emma would be turning 2 soon and they had another baby on the way. Another little girl. Their record label was doing amazing and they kept signing new artist to it. Liam couldn't have asked for more. It was unreal and often Liam had to pinch himself to be sure he wasn't dreaming. 

“Stop staring it's creepy,” yawned Louis startling Liam. 

“Oh stop that, you love when people look at you,” chuckled Liam.

“Not when I'm sleeping.”

Liam laughed again and rolled his eyes even if Louis couldn't see it because his eyes were still closed. Liam placed a kiss on Louis’ neck and jaw and right under his ear, where he knew it was driving Louis crazy. 

“What are you doing?” asked Louis, suddenly sounding more awake than before. 

“The kids are still sleeping,” whispered Liam directly in Louis’ ear, “and I really want you.” 

Liam sucked a mark on Louis skin and felt him shiver under his lips.

“Last night was not enough for you?”

“No, I always want you,” replied Liam, “are you saying you don't want me?”

Louis turned his head to look at Liam and smiled.

“I always want you too, you know it.”

Liam smiled and pushed himself up and straddled Louis’ hips. Louis’ hands were immediately on his hips, gently stroking the naked skin. Liam leaned in and kissed Louis’ closed lips. Liam didn't really care about morning breath but Louis usually preferred to brush his teeth before. Liam peppered Louis’ face with kisses before kissing his neck and shoulders. When he took one of Louis’ nipples between his lips and sucked Louis moaned, immediately he put his hand over his mouth, the last thing he wanted was to wake the kids. Liam kept going down and kissed each of his ribs. He rubbed his beard all over Louis's abdomen, making him squirm. When Liam finally reached Louis’ dick he took it between his fingers and stroked it a few times to bring it to full hardness. Louis’ hand was in his hair, tugging slightly and Liam laughed. Louis was so impatient. 

Liam made eye contact with Louis and closed his eyes around the tip, just enjoying the taste of precum on his tongue. Louis moaned loudly behind his hand and Liam took him down his throat. Liam started to slowly bob his head up and down when they heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen and a scream that was definitely coming from either Bear or Freddie. Liam let go of Louis and sighed, he rested his head against Louis’ thigh for a second before moving. 

“I guess we're going to have to postpone this to later,” sighed Liam. 

They got off the bed and got dressed rapidly to go see what was going on in the kitchen. Louis stopped Liam in the doorway and kissed him sweetly.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, now let's go see what our monsters are up too.”

*

In the kitchen, Emma was sitting on the floor with a bowl of colorful cereal in front of her, munching happily while Bear and Freddie unsuccessfully trying to clean the mess they had created. There was cereal everywhere on the kitchen floor. Good thing they, it seemed they hadn't poured milk yet. 

“Shit!” said Freddie and Bear’s head turned around so fast he must have felt dizzy.

They obviously had not realised they dads were in the kitchen doorway looking at them.

“Fred, you can’t say that,” exclaimed Bear, looking outraged. 

Liam looked at Louis as they both tried not to laugh.

“I can, I'm older than you. Everybody say it in my class.”

“Nu-uh, you're lying.” 

Freddie rolled his eyes and Liam turned around to laugh, Freddie was so much like Louis. 

“If we don't clean this, dad will be mad and I don't want to be punished because of you,” said Bear as he tried to swipe the cereal from the floor but failing miserable since the broom was almost two time as tall as him. 

“Should we?” questioned Louis, keeping his voice low. Liam nodded and cleared his throat, startling the boys. 

“What's going on here?” asked Liam trying to keep his voice serious when all he wanted was to smile because the scene before him was too cute. Louis took Emma in his arms and she smiled broadly. 

Bear and Freddie launched into an explanation but Liam could barely understand what they were saying since they kept speaking at the same time. All he heard was ‘Emma, cereal, mixing, surprise’. 

“Okay, okay boys, one person at a time please.”

“We wanted to surprise you and dad,” said Freddie first.

“And then Freddie knocked the boxes of cereal on the floor and we wanted to clean everything,” continued Bear. 

“And look, we gave cereal to Emma. I mixed the same cereal as daddy like,” said Freddie proudly. 

Louis smiled fondly at his son and ruffled his hair. 

“You're not mad we made a mess in the kitchen?” questioned Bear.

“Of course not, it's just cereal. Want me to help you finish clean this up?” 

Bear nodded and Liam took the broom and started swiping the floor while Louis sat Emma at the table with her cereal bowl. Liam looked at him and the boys and the state the kitchen was in and smiled. Yup, he didn't know how he got so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
